The movement towards miniaturization in the electronics industry has brought about a need for more compact electronic components including switches. In rotary switches having distinct switch positions, existing detents or indexing mechanisms render the switch too large and bulky for many applications. Typical detent or indexing mechanisms are disposed between the bushing which serves as a bearing for the switch shaft and the switch components thereby increasing the size and length of the switch. The patents to Guenther et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,588) and Ohashi et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,023) are representative of typical detenting mechanisms used in rotary switches. The patents to Edwards (U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,721) and Diehl (U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,151) also disclose indexing mechanisms.
In an effort to downsize rotary switches, many manufacturers have begun using smaller switch components to offset the size of the detent and indexing mechanism. While attaining the desired result of a smaller switch, the performance and electrical characteristics of the switch are adversely affected. A more promising approach which does not affect the electrical performance of a switch is to decrease the size and space requirements of the detent and indexing mechanism. However, the reliability and accuracy of the indexing mechanism can be affected.